you missed him
by garekinclong
Summary: Setelah ini pun kamu tetap merindukannya. [ #SouMomoWeek2017 Day 3: Moon/Sun ]


**[ you missed him ]**

 **Free** (c) **Ouji Kouji** , **Kyoto Animation**. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.

 _Alternate Universe_. _Slash_. _Beware of typo,_ EYD, diksi, _not_ _really in-character_. _Second POV_.

 **#SouMomoWeek2017**

 **Day 3** : Moon/Sun

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Namamu Mikoshiba Momotarou, seseorang yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur kos, menerawang langit-langit kamar demi menetralkan pikiran penat akibat aktivitas hari ini. Walau yang mendominasi adalah aktivitas studimu di kampus, tetap saja kamu menyumpahserapahkan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Kamu hampir menangis.

Tidak, bukan karena tidak kuat menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan. Bukan pula air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar tanpa ada pacuan yang spesifik. Kamu hampir menangis, tapi kamu belum berani mengedipkan mata untuk menitikkannya.

…Karena kamu teringat kekasihmu, Yamazaki Sousuke.

Dua tahun lebih tua darimu, dua tahun pula harus menunggu. Kamu sendiri tengah bersabar menanti dirinya yang sedang sibuk berkeliaran ke luar negeri untuk _study banding_ , yang mana negaranya adalah negara Eropa.

Memang, dari awal kamu merengek minta ampun sampai ingus menjuntai menjijikkan agar Sousuke, kekasihmu, tak pergi dari pandanganmu karena—ya, kau bahkan tak bisa tak menemuinya dalam satu jam saja. Kamu butuh dia. Kamu butuh pandangan hangatnya terhadapmu. Kamu butuh rengkuhannya dalam dada yang lebar, yang mana hanya kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia peluk setiap waktu.

Karena kamu _kekasih_ nya, tentu saja.

Tetapi, kamu tetap girang akan perlakuan istimewa yang seharusnya memang dilakukan para pasangan kekasih. Kamu tetap senang, kamu selalu suka untuk membalas pelukannya; menghirup aroma dada dalam-dalam, dan melepas segala hal yang mengganggumu waktu itu. Demi meningkatkan rasa cintamu pada Sousuke. Demi meningkatkan romantisme yang terbangung antara kamu dan Sousuke.

Kamu pun sudah merindukan pelukan itu selama dua tahun. Guling tak mampu menggantikan objek aslinya, tapi hanya benda itu yang bisa kaulampiaskan untuk melepas rinduk sejenak.

…Kamu merindukannya.

Kamu merindukan belaian lembutnya; yang terlalu berhati-hati karena rasa sayang dan alasan kamu begitu berharga baginya melebur menjadi satu. Kamu merindukan suara serak dan seksi kala ia menyapamu saat kamu baru bangun tidur. Kamu merindukan pagutan mesra yang selalu terjadi setelah bangun tidur, di tempat-tempat sepi yang tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tanganmu ditarik menuju tempat tersebut,serta di sela-sela kamu melakukan _aktivitas penuh hasrat_ di kamar kosmu.

 **Ralat** , kamar kos kalian.

Kamu terlalu merindukannya, sampai jemarimu refleks mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku tas hitam pemberiannya. Membuka aplikasi LINE, mencari nama orang terkasihmu di antara nama-nama lain, dan membuka _tab_ _chat_ itu.

Balon _chat_ terakhir kali dikirimkan olehmu, satu jam yang lalu, saat perjalanan pulang ke kos. Dan balon _chat_ terakhir darinya tenggelam oleh seratus balon _chat_ darimu. Tepatnya, terakhir kali kalian berkomunikasi adalah; dua hari yang lalu.

Keadaanmu hari ini yang sangat buruk juga dipengaruhi dari _lost contact_ dua hari dengannya. Kamu terlalu mengharubiru sendirian sampai kakak tingkatmu, Matsuoka Rin, memberimu wejangan lama karena kamu hampir salah membuang roti lapis bungkusan ke tempat sampah daripada bungkusnya.

Kamu menekan ikon suara, berniat meninggalkan _voice note_ sebelum mata terpejam lama sampai pagi tiba. Sebelum menekan ikon suara secara lama, kamu mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang ingin kamu utarakan malam ini.

"Kak Yamazaki," kamu mulai bicara, tapi mengulum senyum malu karena lupa panggilan sayangmu terhadapnya, "uhh, maksudku, Sou, So—Sou, Sousuke,"

Kamu teringat rupanya yang menawan, yang tiap kali kamu salah sebut panggilan sayang, satu kecupan melayang pada bibir lembutmu.

"aku hari ini terlalu lelah untuk meneriakkan semua apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan padamu, Kak. Jadi aku akan berbicara dengan suara sedang seperti ini saja ya. Hehe. Uhh, pokoknya… hari ini, tuh, melelahkan. Selama materi, aku jadi bahan bulan-bulanan dosen. Dan di praktikum matkul lain, aku sering dijadiin babu dadakan yang entah kenapa aku sendiri tak menyadarinya, Kak. Dan saat yang lain mengomeliku 'kamu punya hak untuk menolak, karena kamu sendiri juga sibuk, Momo', ya, seperti itu… aku malah teringat wajah marahmu, Kak. Garang tapi tampan, hehe."

Kamu membayangkan wajahnya, seusai ucapanmu tadi. Tanganmu yang tak menggenggam ponsel pun berada di depan wajahmu sendiri, mengusap angin; mengumpamakan wajah Sousuke berada tepat di atasmu. Membelainya dari pelipis sampai dagu. Meniup dari bawah, membayangkan aksi Sousuke yang siap mengecupmu dari atas, dengan kedua tangan memerangkap kepalamu.

Inilah yang disebut bernostalgia, karena kamu tak sedang mengimajinasikan hal yang tak pernah terjadi.

"Terus, hari ini… aku pergi ke perpustakaan daerah, cari referensi buku. Tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan Gou- _chan_. Iya, adik kakak tingkatku, Kak Rin. Yang dulu waktu SMA pernah kutaksir, Kak."

Kamu mampu mengingat rupa cemburu Sousuke. Itu selalu terjadi saat kamu mendadak mengungkit cinta lamamu.

"Dia sendirian di meja nomor dua dari pojok belakang. Mau kusamperin, sebenarnya. Tapi dia sudah disamperin cowok rambut hitam. Aku juga sudah belajar untuk peka, lho, Kak. Jadi kalau sudah ada yang seperti itu, kutinggal saja daripada ganggu. Ya, 'kan!"

Kamu tertawa sendirian.

"Terus, Kak… tadi sewaktu perjalanan pulang, setelah kirim _chat_ untuk _spamming_ Kakak, ada kucing nongkrong di perempatan minimarket. Corak rambutnya cokelat oranye putih. Nongkrong di dekat tiang listrik, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang atau sesama kucing lainnya… ya mana kutahu juga. Kali ini kucing itu yang kusamperin.

Untung kucing itu tidak kabur, jadi bisa kudekati. Dagunya kuelus lama, sampai dia terlena dan meminta lebih. Rasanya kayak… aku malah teringat saat-saat aku manja ke Kak Yamazaki."

Kamu merindukan rasanya bermanja-manja pada orang tercinta.

"Dan kupikir juga, kami sama. Sama-sama menunggu seseorang."

…melihat langit-langit kamar kos yang tiba-tiba memburam, kamu menyadari bahwa air matamu tak mampu dibendung lagi. Kamu mengerjapkan mata sekali, tapi bulir-bulir air mulai membentuk jalan dari sudut mata sampai membasahi kasur.

"Ah, Kak," Kamu mengusap air matamu dengan tangan kiri, tangan yang tak menyentuh ponsel sama sekali, "jariku pegal menekan tombol _voice note_ terus. Aku mau tidur dulu, ya. Capeeeek banget. Untung besok tidak ada tugas yang memberatkan sampai harus begadang malam-malam, jadi bisa istirahat cepat. Biasanya kalau waktu senggang seperti ini, aku malah enggan tidur duluan. Tapi sekarang sudah beda kondisi, sih, ya. Hehe."

Walau jemari mampu mengusap, tapi air matamu tetap turun tanpa kausuruh.

"Aku tidak tahu di sana jam berapa, jadi ya… selamat malam, Kak…"

Sebelum melepas ibu jari pada ikon suara, suaramu berubah lirih.

"...aku merindukanmu."

 _Terkirim_.

Meletakkan ponselmu ke samping badan, kamu sudah berniat memejamkan mata. Tapi karena teringat nasihat Sousuke sebelum berangkat di bandara untuk matikan lampu sebelum tidur, lantas kamu bangkit dan menekan saklar lampu ke bawah.

Kamarmu menjadi remang-remang, hanya cahaya rembulan yang menyinari keadaan saat ini.

Kamu membanting tubuhmu ke kasur. Mencari-cari bantal dan guling. Membaca doa sebelum tidur, dan berpasrah diri sampai terlelap.

…tapi, getaran pada ponselmu yang mengguncang permukaan kasur membatalkan niatmu untuk tidur cepat.

Tangan otomatis sigap, menyambar ponsel yang hampir jatuh ke lantai karena getarannya membuat bergerak ke tepi kasur. Melihat apa yang terjadi dengan banyak harapan. Pun siap-siap kecewa jika tak sesuai harapan.

Panggilan via LINE dari Sousuke.

Berkat itu, rasa kantukmu sirna dalam sekejap. Buru-buru jemari menggeser tombol warna hijau untuk menerima panggilan; yang ternyata _video call_.

[" _Momo? Kau masih bangun rupanya._ "]

Dengan cahaya ponsel yang menerangi rupa bahagiamu, kamu menyahut dengan girang walau tahu hari sudah gelap.

"KAK YAMAZAKIII!" jeritmu di depan layar ponsel, tak mengindahkan tetangga kos sebelah yang mungkin akan menggedor pintu kamar kosnya beberapa saat lagi, "KAKKK AKHIRNYAAAA!"

Kamu menciumi layar ponsel secara membabi buta, mengekspresikan bentuk kerinduanmu selama dua hari tanpa komunikasi sama sekali. Wajah menawan Sousuke masih sama, dengan latar belakang hari bersalju dan terik matahari.

[" _Merindukanku, Momo?_ "] Sousuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar pula, berbisik pelan sebelum membalas kecupan _hardcore_ mu, [" _Aku merindukanmu._ "] _Cup_.

"K-Kaak…" Kamu menangis, air matamu belum kering sedari tadi, rupanya. Kamu merengek sampai masa bodoh dengan rupa jelekmu di layar ponsel Sousuke saat ini; yang penting kamu bisa melihat rupanya lagi walau tak bisa menyentuh secara langsung, "A-Aku… hiks, aku hari ini sangat capek. Aku butuh pelukanmu, Kak. Aku ingin tidur bersamamu lagi. Aku—Aku ingin kamu membelai rambutku, pipiku, bahkan pantatku juga. Aku rindu mencium tangan besarmu, pipimu, dirimu. Aku ingin kita makan berdua lagi di restoran pinggir jalan sana. Aku—"

[" _Momo, Momo. Hei,_ "] Sousuke menginterupsi curhatanmu. Kamu pun berhenti bicara, memberi waktu kepada Sousuke yang ingin membalas apa yang kamu utarakan barusan, [" _Maafkan aku dua hari ini. Aku mendapat masalah sebenarnya. Ponselku yang mulanya dipinjam Kisumi, tiba-tiba lepas dari tangannya dan tercemplung ke air mancur. Butuh waktu dua hari untuk mereparasinya, jadi aku bersabar untuk tidak mengabarimu._ "]

"Kakak, 'kan, bisa mengabariku lewat telepon umum!? Kakak hapal nomorku, bukan!?" komplainmu, mulai meninggikan suara.

[" _Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin melihat wajah cengengmu itu karena tak kukabari sama sekali_ ,"] Sousuke mengecup layarnya lagi, [" _dan aku sudah puas._ "]

"Kak Yamazaki!" Kamu mengerucutkan bibir, pun tak membayangkan wajah jelekmu lagi—yang mungkin di mata Sousuke wajahmu tetaplah yang terbaik atas dasar cinta itu buta.

[" _Ahaha. Aku punya kabar baik, Momo,_ "] tawanya terdengar tampan, sampai-sampai rasa kesalmu barusan hilang karena kamu sudah memaafkannya berkat tawa itu, [" _minggu depan aku ada rencana pulang. Libur seminggu. Jemput aku di bandara kalau mau, kalau tidak ya… awas saja sampai di kamar kos_."]

"MAU! MAU!" Kamu menganggukkan kepalamu bagai di konser _heavy metal_ , "Aku mau menjemputmu! Pokoknya aku tidak peduli pandangan orang lain. Begitu melihatmu, aku akan langsung menerjangmu, Kak!"

[" _Wow. Kutinggal dua tahun langsung agresif begini? Kau tak pernah bermain dengan orang lain, 'kan?_ "] tanya Sousuke, menyidikmu tiba-tiba.

"Ya tidak, lah! Aku tidak sekurang ajar itu, Kak!"

[" _Benar? Pulang nanti aku langsung cek dirimu_."]

"Eh? Cek apa?"

Di layar ponselmu, tampak wajah penuh kemisteriusan dicampur rupa-rupa mesum khas Sousuke, [" _Nanti juga tahu_."]

"Sekarang mainnya rahasia-rahasiaan, ya. Kak Yamazaki jahat, huh!"

[" _Hmm, tidak tidur, Momo? Besok kau ada kuliah, 'kan?_ "]

Kamu tak sadar kalau pembicaraanmu dengan Sousuke dialihkan ke topik lain, "Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menghabiskan malamku bersamamu, Kak."

[" _Tidur, Momo. Besok kalau telat, tahu rasa._ "]

"Habisnya, dua hari tidak komunikasi, aku tidak mau _vidcall_ ini berakhir begitu cepat, Kak…"

[" _Ya sudah._ "]

Kamu pun berbincang panjang pada Sousuke. Benar-benar menghabiskan waktu sampai dini hari, tak mengindahkan kuota internet reguler. Apa yang kamu pendam selama dua hari kau tumpahruahkan, dan sesekali pula Sousuke bercerita apa yang sedang ia lakukan di sana.

Setelah ini pun kamu tetap merindukannya...

...sampai kedua tanganmu berhasil memeluk tubuh Sousuke erat secara nyata.

* * *

 **a/n** : dari prompt bulan/matahari ini saya mengaplikasikannya (?) dengan komunikasi antara momo dan sousuke dengan berbeda waktu. Momo di malam hari, Soske di pagi/siang hari. Terus sekalian mau nyoba sudut pandang orang kedua juga heheg.

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan di fik ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk melapak di sini!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
